The Pokevengers!
by ttsuperwholock
Summary: Avengers plus Pokémon, just their normal life. First few chapters: THE 71st ANNUAL POKEMON LEAGUE!
1. 1: Coulson VS Romanoff

**I'm just going to keep their teams a secret for now, you'll see all their Pokémon. I'm just going to leap right in, at the POKEMON LEAGUE!**

* * *

"I hope Thor's going to watch me as I beat the Pokémon League," Loki muttered under his breath as he joined the other competitors on the field.

"Now, at the 71st annual Pokémon League, we have eight contenders!" the announcer announced.

"In the first round, we'll have..." the announcer pushed a button and the matchups appeared on the screen.

"Phil Coulson VS Natasha Romanoff! Tony Stark VS Nick Fury! Clint Barton VS Bruce Banner! And... Steve Rogers VS Loki Laufeyson!" The competitors started looking around at their opponents.

"Can all the competitors take their places watching!" They all sat down.

"For the first match, it'll be... Coulson VS Romanoff!" Phil and Natasha stood up, Natasha taking the right and Phil taking the left side of the field.

"Now, battle - START!" They both threw Poke Balls.

"Go, Muffin!" Out of Phil's Poke Ball flew a Xatu.

"Go, Infernape!" Natasha's Infernape landed on the ground, ready for battle.

"Why's your Xatu's name Muffin?" Natasha asked.

"Well, I named him when I was young..." Phil started.

"I'm just curious,"

"Can we start battling?" Phil asked.

"Sure. Infernape, Mach Punch!" Infernape leapt towards Muffin with its fist.

"Muffin, Teleport!" Muffin teleported behind Infernape.

"Now, Muffin, Psybeam!" Muffin shot a ray of multi-coloured light at Infernape.

"Infernape, Acrobatics!" Infernape leapt out of the way by summersaulting through the air.

"This battle's heating up with Infernape VS Xatu! A second Pokémon is now allowed!" The announcer said.

"Leafeon, take the field!" Natasha threw another Poke Ball.

"Okay, let's go, Stephen!" This time, an Arcanine leapt out of Phil's Poke Ball.

"I think he named that Arcanine after you," Bruce whispered to Steve.

"Probably," Steve replied.

"Stephen, Fire Fang on Leafeon!" Stephen leapt towards Leafeon, fangs bared.

"Leafeon, Sunny Day, and now, Infernape, attack with powered-up Flare Blitz!" As the sun came down hot to 'heat up' Fire-type moves, Infernape caught the off-guard Muffin with a blast of fire.

"C'mon, Muffin, let's go! Muffin, Confuse Ray! Stephen, Roar!" Muffin hit Leafeon with a strange ray, confusing her, and Stephen let out a loud roar, forcing Infernape back into his Poke Ball.

"Leafeon, it's all you!" Natasha called.

"Okay, then, return, Muffin!" Muffin disappeared back into Phil's Poke Ball.

"Back to one on one! Arcanine VS Leafeon! Just a refresh on the rules, as these are high-level trainers, as soon as ONE Pokémon gets knocked out, you lose!" The announcer said.

"Leafeon! Come back! Go, Milotic!" Leafeon disappeared and Milotic took her place.

"Oh no," Phil said.

"Milotic, Hydro Pump!" A huge blast of water shot towards Stephen.

"Just kidding! Stephen, dodge! Even a Milotic can't compare speed to an Arcanine!" Stephen dashed around the Hydro Pump.

"I'm sorry, Natasha, but I'm ending this right now! Stephen, use Thunder Fang!" Stephen bit Milotic with electrified fangs.

"If we're going down, then you're going down too! Milotic, Wrap!" Milotic's tail shot out to coil around Stephen, but Stephen chomped down on that, too. Milotic fell backwards and landed on the ground, unconscious.

"Yes! Stephen, we won!" Phil hugged his Arcanine.

"The winner is Phil and his Arcanine!" Phil's name on the matchups moved up as Natasha's got crossed out.

"The next battle will be..."

* * *

 **Phil's team: Muffin (Xatu), Stephen (Arcanine), Spike (Scolipede), Brav (Braviary), Meowzy (Persian), and Eldrin (Aegislash)**

 **Natasha's team: Ariados, Milotic, Leafeon, Infernape, Galvantula, Dewgong**

 **At the end of each of the four first chapters, I'll tell you the teams of the competing trainers.**


	2. 2: Fury VS Stark

"Stark VS Fury!" The announcer called. Nick and Tony stood up.

"My Steel-type Pokémon are so hard they won't be beaten," Tony said.

"We'll see," Nick replied with a glint in his eye.

"Battle... start!"

"Go, Steelix!" A humongous Steelix burst out of the Poke Ball, and Tony climbed onto its head.

"Okay, 473, take 'em down!" Also very big, a Mamoswine appeared.

"Steelix, use Fire Fang on that Mamoswine!" Steelix opened its mouth and chomped down on Mamoswine.

"C'mon, 473, hang on. 473, use Blizzard!" Out of nowhere a huge snowstorm appeared, and nobody could see Mamoswine.

"That's the Snow Cloak!" Steve said.

"Tony..." Bruce looked at Tony, who's Steelix was anxiously whipping its head around. Tony slid off Steelix. He put his hands on the ground.

"Are you surrendering?" Nick asked.

"No, you just wait," Tony said.

"473, use Take Down!"

"Steelix, behind you!" Steelix turned quickly and saw Mamoswine emerging from the snow.

"Fire Fang!" Tony yelled.

"Endure!" Nick said. Mamoswine braced itself as Steelix chomped, but it wasn't enough. Mamoswine fell over.

"The winner is Tony Stark and Steelix, in a match that barely lasted a minute! Now, we'll be back with more action in half an hour as our competitors get a break!" The announcer said. They recalled their Pokémon and headed back to the other guys.

"So, Phil and Tony will be progressing to the next round," Bruce said.

"Hey, Nat, what happened there?" Clint asked.

"I'm best at triple battles and battles out there with no rules," Natasha said.

"Milotic's my defense, with Wrap and Aqua Ring, to heal my Pokémon, Leafeon's my support, with Sunny Day and Swords Dance, and Infernape's my attacker, with physical and special attacks," Natasha finished.

"Hey, guys, out of all the Pokémon on your teams, who's your favourite? I like Aggron and Blastoise, though Steelix is good against most Pokémon," Tony said.

"Well, I like Char and Vern, Charizard and Noivern," Clint said.

"Though, Hikou is cool, too,"

"Who's Hikou?" Bruce asked.

"My Pidgeot. It's Japanese for 'flight,' I think," Clint said.

"I do like three, Milotic, Leafeon, and Infernape, but Leafeon's probably my favourite," Natasha said.

"It's hard to pick, but I'd choose my oldest Pokémon, Bravery and Loyalty, the Stoutland and Serperior," Steve said.

"Thor's is his 'Duke Raichu,'" Loki said.

"I like Aurora, Ralt, and Saur, my Aurorus, Gardevoir, and Venusaur," Bruce said.

"Rio and Vee, Lucario and Espeon," Loki said.

"You nickname your Pokémon?" Bruce asked.

"It just gets confusing when two people have the same," Loki said.

"I like Stephen," Phil said shyly.

"068, the Machamp," Nick said.

"Now, for the next battle..." the announcer started.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Tony: Aggron, Porygon-Z, Blastoise, Steelix, Ninetales, and Excadrill**

 **Nick: 357 (Tropius), 598 (Ferrothorn), 128 (Tauros), 068 (Machamp), 473 (Mamoswine), 121 (Starmie)**

 **If anyone can figure out the pattern in the numbers that are the names of Nick Fury's Pokémon, cool. It's kind of hard...**


	3. 3: Barton VS Banner

**Okay, JSYK, in this they can Mega Evolve as many times as they want per battle.**

* * *

"Barton VS Banner!" Clint and Bruce stood up.

"Bruce, I've seen your team, what, with Wigglytuff and Florges? That team sucks, so I'll definitely beat you," Clint said.

"Naw, that was my old team. I trained an entirely new one for the Gym Leaders and Pokémon League," Bruce said.

"Pfft, whatever. Let's get on with it," Clint said.

"Battle... START!" Bruce let out all of his Pokémon.

"What are you doing?" Clint asked.

"Revealing my new team and checking their conditions," Bruce said. His team consisted of Snorlax, Furret, Aurorus, Venusaur, Seismitoad, and Gardevoir.

"Okay, Ree, I choose you!" Gardevoir stepped in front of Bruce and the rest returned to their Poke Balls.

"Going with a Mega Evolution, I see," Clint said.

"So I will, too! Go, Gyara!" A humongous red Gyarados appeared as Clint threw a Poke Ball. It let out a huge roar.

"Woah, you caught a _shiny_ Gyarados!" Bruce said.

"Yup. I kept him hidden because I wanted to surprise you," Clint said.

"Okay, let's go! Ree, Mega Evolve!" Bruce tapped the Key Stone on his Mega Bracelet and it shone brightly. The multicoloured stone Ree was holding also shone. When the light died down, a Mega Gardevoir stood in the place of Ree.

"Gyara, Mega Evolve!" Clint did the same with his Key Stone, and a shiny Mega Gyarados appeared.

"Ree, attack! Moonblast!" A burst of white light struck Gyara dead on. It shrugged the attack of like it was nothing.

"You'll need more than that," Clint said.

"Gyara, Hydro Cannon!" Gyara opened its mouth and shot a huge blast of water at Ree.

"Ree, Psychic!" Ree emitted a psychic force that redirected the water into the wall.

"So, your new team is a bit more... formidable," Clint said.

"I know, I know, the Wigglytuff was a bit of a joke," Bruce said.

"Gyara, Hyper Beam!" Gyara opened its mouth and a huge ray of light shot towards Ree.

"Maybe you should switch Pokémon... Ree, Psychic!" Ree redirected the beam yet again.

"Okay, I'll take your advice. Gyara, return. Go, Char!" A Charizard took flight as Clint threw the Poke Ball and Gyara disappeared.

"Ree, Hypnosis!" Strange waves emitted from Ree as she opened her arms wide.

"Hmph. Char, Mega Evolve! Y!" Clint pressed his Mega Bracelet and it shone, and Char's Charizardite Y shone. When the light dispersed, a Mega Charizard Y was flying in the air.

"Now, Char, dodge that Hypnosis attack!" Char turned and flew high up into the sky where Hypnosis didn't reach it.

"Char, Shadow Claw!" Char came zooming down through the clouds and struck Ree with the super-effective Ghost-type move.

"Return, Ree. Go, Toad!" A Seismitoad erupted from the Poke Ball with such force that it cracked the battlefield.

"Char, Air Slash!" Char made a slashing motion with his claw from the air and it struck Toad, but only doing a little damage.

"Toad, Aqua Ring!" Toad surrounded itself with a ring of water that could heal Toad. Toad's HP restored back to max.

"Toad, use Rain Dance!" Toad hopped around, flailing its arms, and the sky thundered and roared.

"Either it's working, or Thor's arrived," Loki said. When the rain came pouring down, Char was forced to land to protect its tail flame.

"Now, Toad, Muddy Water!" A blast of brownish water hit Charizard square in the chest. Char slumped down and fainted.

"Oh my gosh, I just won!" Bruce said.

"Return, Char. How did I lose?" Clint said.

"And for the last match of the first round..." The announcer started. Loki looked at Steve. He was the hardest contender here, and they were the only two left.

* * *

 **You already know Bruce's team, but I'll list it off anyway.**

 **Bruce: Snor (Snorlax), Furry (Furret), Aurora (Aurorus), Saur (Venusaur), Ree (Gardevoir), and Toad (Seismitoad)**

 **Clint: Vern (Noivern), Char (Charizard), Hikou (Pidgeot), Gyara (Shiny Gyarados), Trap (Flygon), and Skaar (Skarmory)**

 **Oh, and I forgot to mention that Tony's Ninetales is a shiny.**


End file.
